Do it with Fluff!
by Lovania
Summary: Das ist mein Versuch an Fluff Harry will sich ausruhen, wie immer wird seine Ruhe gestört - als Aufmunterung für eine Freundin geschrieben. Slash, Kitsch ;


**Do it with fluff**

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Harry atmete die frische Luft ein, während er die leichte Brise vom See auf seinem Gesicht genoss. Hier, im Schatten seines Lieblingsbaums könnte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Um ihn könnte die Welt untergehen, hier würde er es nicht mitbekommen. Hier war er in seiner eigenen Welt.

Das Buch auf seinen Oberschenkel wurde langsam schwer. Eigentlich müsste Harry ja damit arbeiten, er hatte ja auch seinen Block dabei, aber schon seit Minuten – oder waren es Stunden? – hatte er nicht einmal mehr hinunter gesehen. War er nicht sowieso hier raus gekommen um Miones ständigen Drängen zum Lernen zu entwischen?

Der Zauberschüler ließ das Buch unberührt wo es war, lehnte sich noch mehr an den Baum, ein leichtes, zufriedenes Seufzen von sich gebend. Der zarte Duft von blühenden Frühlingsblumen kitzelte ihn in der Nase und in seinen Ohren hallte das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Es war traumhaft.

Doch wie immer wurde der Traum durchbrochen. Harry konnte die Präsenz eines Anderen spüren, konnte ihn riechen und hören. Er wusste nur zu gut, wer es war.

Noch bevor der Junge etwas sagen konnte, kam ihm der Schwarzhaarige zuvor:  
„Was willst du Malfoy? Wenn du wieder Streit suchst, such woanders. Ich bin gerade viel zu entspannt dafür."

Ein grünes Auge war enthüllt, musterte den Blonden abwartend und vollkommen entspannt.  
Draco schloss seinen Mund wieder und schien etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, suchte nach etwas zu sagen.

„Ich.. du hast da was im Gesicht", fasste er sich wieder Malfoy-like.

Harry seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, wand sich dann einfach ab, sodass sein Gesicht weg von Draco zum glitzernden See gerichtet war, die Lieder verschlossen. Nur ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er das irgendwie beleidigte und schmollend klingende Grummeln seines Schulrivalen hörte. Kurz darauf war ein rascheln zu vernehmen und Harry konnte die Wärme eines anderen direkt Körpers neben sich fühlen. Seine Augen sprangen auf und fanden sich sofort grauen Seelen gegenüber.

„Du hast da wirklich was. Genau da", flüsterte Draco schon fast, als er mit seinen Fingern sanft über Harrys Wangen strich.

Er schien vollkommen versunken, konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine ‚Aufgabe'. Das – zu Harrys Verlegenheit – heißer geflüsterte ‚Danke!' schreckte den Blonden wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er sprang geradezu wieder auf und strich sich über seine Robe. Dann räusperte er sich, streckte seine Nase in die Luft – wobei er dennoch die Röte um genau diese nicht verbergen konnte – und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und wollte schon im Laufschritt fliehen – nach Harrys Eindruck zumindest.

Der Malfoyspross kam nicht weit, schon hielt ihn die warme, amüsierte Stimme hinter ihm auf.  
„Möchtest du dich zu mir sitzen, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam wieder um und studierte erst mal einige Zeit das Gesicht des ‚Helden'. Sah gar nicht so heldenhaft aus. Ehrlich, allerdings, sah es allemal aus und unbewusst machte Draco ein paar Schritte zurück, zurück zu diesem Atemraubenden Lächeln.

Vor dem Platz, auf den Harry deutete – direkt neben ihm – blieb der Blonde stehen. Er rümpfte nach Malfoymanier die Nase, drehte sich sogar ein wenig weg.  
„Ein Malfoy sitzt doch nicht Gras, Potter."  
„Wie du meinst."

Das schien alles an Antwort zu sein, die Harry geben würde. Dieser drehte sich nämlich wieder zum See, diesmal mit offenen Augen, offenbar die Wasseroberfläche genau betrachtend.

In Wahrheit war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf Draco fixiert, egal wie sehr er sich wieder der Natur um sich widmen wollte. Er beobachtete den anderen Schüler aus den Augenwinkel, wartete auf dessen Entscheidung.

Einen Moment später breitete Draco flatternd seinen Umhang neben Harry aus und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das Wasser vor ihm, insgeheim hatte er jedoch nur Augen für Harry und so entging ihm auch nicht das glückliche Lächeln von diesem, was auch bei ihm ein ähnliches Hinaufziehen der Mundwinkel auslöste. Denn Malfoy lächelten ja nicht so.

Weiter konnte Draco nicht darüber nachdenken, eher konnte er für einige Momente überhaupt keinen Gedanken mehr fassen. Harry hatte sich näher zu ihm gebeugt. Sein Geruch stieg dem Slytherinprinzen direkt in die Nase, die schwarzen streiften über die helle, empfindliche Haut.

Erst nach weiteren Sekunden begriff Draco, das Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte, ihn nun abwartend, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete.

„Ehm… wie bitte?"  
Bei all seinen Ahnen, es half nichts, das war alles, was er herausbekam. Er fand es nicht in sich, sich zu schämen, immerhin ließ es die grünen Augen tanzen und glitzern und zauberte eines dieser Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, für die Draco sterben könnte.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du die Hausaufgabe von Snape schon gemacht hast", antwortete er, sein Atem berührte Dracos Wange, so nahe waren sie sich. Der Blonde konnte nur nicken.

Harry lächelte wieder. So sprachlos hatte er seinen wortgewandten Rivalen noch nie gesehen. Hoffentlich war er nicht krank oder so etwas. Auch wenn Harry sich eigentlich wünschen sollte, dass Draco krank werden würde. Aber irgendwie versetzte ihm der Gedanke an einen kranken, unglücklichen Draco einen Stich ins Herz. Seltsam, sie führten gerade mal zwei Minuten ein normales Gespräch – obwohl man es nicht wirklich ein Gespräch nennen konnte, aber zumindest hatten sie sich weder beschimpf, gefetzt oder verhext – auf jeden Fäll schienen sich schon alle Gefühle zu wandeln in Gefühle, die Harry grinsen ließen und seine Augen funkelten und blitzten, wie Sterne. Aber vielleicht waren diese Gefühle auch immer da gewesen, denn irgendwie schaffte Draco es immer Harrys Augen zum Funkeln zu bringen.

Harry schüttelte die Gedanken ab, konzentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt. Um zu bemerken, dass sich seine verräterische Hand auf den rechten Oberschenkel des Jungen neben sich geschlichen hatte und sein Kopf schon beinahe auf selbigen Schulter gelegt war. Harry richtete sich schnell wieder auf, wobei er nicht allzu viel Abstand nahm und seine Hand immer noch auf Dracos Schenkel blieb. Der Blonde hatte ja gar nichts gesagt, also konnte er es ja so lassen.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Aufgabe in Zaubertränken. Draco half Harry diese zu verstehen und fertig zu machen. Dabei benutzte Draco so seltsame Beispiele, dass Harry nur noch am Kichern war, sodass er sich vor und zurück wiegte, bis er schließlich an die Schulter des Anderen gelehnt war und seinen Kopf im Nacken des Blonden vergrub.

Als er sich endlich beruhigte, konnte er die Vibration von Dracos Körper spüren, als dieser selbst lachte. Erst da begriff Harry, wo er da seinen Kopf vergraben hatte. Langsam hob er nun diesen, streifte mit der Nase über das Kinn über ihm, da sich Draco zu ihm gewandt hatte. Sie waren sich so nah. Ihre Augen hielten sich gegenseitig gefangen. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sanfte Lippen gegen seine spürte und konnte fühlen wie Draco sich daraufhin wieder zurück ziehen wollte. Der Gryffindor hielt ihn fest und presste seinen Mund auf Dracos. Anfangs war es unbeholfen, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken übernahm der Slytherin die Führung. Harry lehnte sich zurück auf das Gras hinter ihm, zog dabei Draco mit sich. Kurz verloren sich ihre Lippen. Keiner der Beiden mochte das dulden, tauchten sofort wieder in den Kuss ein.

Es hätten Stunden, Tage vergehen können, bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten, schwer atmend so liegen blieben. Beide grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, ließen sich gegenseitig nicht aus den Augen.

„Woher kam das wohl", flüsterte Harry, als zerbreche er einen Traum, wenn er zu laut redete.  
„Sechs Jahre sexuelle Frustration, würde ich sagen", erwiderte Draco genauso leise und strich eine schwarze Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht, der wieder leicht lachte.

Harry kuschelte sich näher an Draco und so verweilten sie noch lange und sahen dem See beim Glitzern zu. Ab und zu durchbrach ein Fangarm des Kraken die Wasseroberfläche, fiel dann wieder träge hinunter und spritzte das Wasser in alle Richtungen.

Harry lag mit seinem Kopf auf Dracos Brust, hörte das stetige Klopfen und langsam wurden ihm die Augenlieder schwer. Das regelmäßige Streicheln über seinen Rücken und durch seine Haare half dabei nicht wirklich. Sein eigener Arm lag auf dem Bauch seines Blonden, die Handoberfläche strich immer wieder über die Muskeln darunter.

Fast schon im Halbschlaf murmelte Harry, kaum verständlich:  
„Weiß du, wir hätten uns viel früher versöhnen sollen. Dann hätten wir mehr von dem hier gehabt."

Draco gab einen zufrieden, tiefen Ton von sich, beugte sich vor und gab seinem kleinen Löwen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er blieb nahe Harrys Ohr.  
„Dann haben wir viel nachzuholen und sollten gleich anfangen."

Sein Lächeln konnte Harry auch ohne hinzusehen spüren und auch er lächelte glücklich und rückte noch mehr in die Arme um ihn, seinen Kopf vergrub er wieder in Dracos Nacken.

Dieser lachte auf, da ihn die dunklen Haare kitzelten und mit einem Ruck hatte er Harry auf dessen Rücken und lag selbst über dem Gryffindor. Er lächelte verschmitzt, während er die Hände des Kleineren über dessen Kopf festhielt und sich langsam hinunterbeugte, um wieder süße Küsse zu stehlen. Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und als sie sich lösten, hoben und senkten sich ihre Brustkörbe gegeneinander und ihre Atemzüge vermischten sich, hauchten über ihre Haut.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, doch wer kümmert sich schon um die Zeit in solch einem Moment?


End file.
